claudisprobierereifandomcom-20200213-history
HFilme2018-2
center Smallfoot - Ein eisigartiges Abenteuer 300px|left Kinostart: 11.010.2018 Regie: Karey Kirkpatrick, Jason Reisig Sprecher: Channing Tatum, Zendaya, Common Die Legende um die Existenz des Yeti aka Bigfoot wird endlich aufgeklärt: Es gibt den weißen Schneebewohner und zwar nicht nur einen, sondern eine ganze Welt voll davon, hoch oben in den Bergen, durch eine dichte Wolkendecke von uns Menschen abgeschirmt. Und genauso sagenumwoben, wie die Existenz der Kreatur im Reich der Menschen ist, gestaltet es sich auch umgekehrt: Für die Yetis sind Menschen sogenannte Smallfoots, Stoff aus bedrohlichen Legenden – bis einer davon zufällig auf ihrem Berg bruchlandet. So treffen der Abenteurer/Youtuber Percy und Yeti Migo aufeinander und fallen erstmal aus allen Wolken – im Fall von Migo ganz buchstäblich. Langsam kommen sie einander aber näher, versuchen die Grenzen und Vorurteile ihrer Kulturen zu überwinden, für ein tolerantes Miteinander. Ein Thema mit langer Tradition in familienfreundlichen Animationsfilmen, aber Smallfoot ist mal wieder ein besonders gelungenes Beispiel für die Umsetzung. Die Macher verzichten auf klare Bösewichte, keine Figur muss ohne symapthische Züge auskommen. Auch nicht die alten Yetis, die ihre Gemeinschaft mit gut gemeinten Lügengeschichten am laufen halten. Das gesellschaftspolitische Grundgerüst lässt aber auch Wortwitz und Slapstick nicht vermissen. Den Filmemachern ist ein runder Film gelungen, der tatsächlich keine Altersstufe langweilen dürfte. Halloween 300px|left Kinostart: 25.10.2018 Regie: David Gordon Green Darsteller: Jamie Lee Curtis, Judy Greer 40 Jahre nachdem John Carpenter die Welt mit der heute legendären Horrorgestalt Michael Myers bereichert hat, gibt es dieses Jahr zum Gruselfeiertag mal wieder eine Fortsetzung. Im spartanisch betitelten Halloween ist Mörder-Michael mal wieder in gewohnter Maskenmanier im Metzeleinsatz, doch auch eine andere alte Bekannte leistet ihm Gesellschaft zum (darf man es überhaupt denken??), vielleicht letztem großen Showduell. Jamie Lee Curtis gibt zum fünften Mal (im 11. Titel der Reihe) Laurie Strodes, die offenbar nach wie vor die einzige wirklich qualifiziert ist, ihrem psychopthischen Burderherz den Garaus zu machen. Das ist mal wieder gefragt, nachdem Michael aus der Psychiatrie entkommt, allerdings, anders als in alternativen Fortsetzungen, in dieser Version erst 40 Jahre nachdem er in der Originalhandlung gefasst wurde. Die lange Familientrennung hat Laurie allerdings nicht naiv werden lassen – all die Jahre hat sie insgeheim mit Michaels Rückkehr gerechnet und sich darauf vorbereitet. Und die Tatsache, dass sie mittlerweile Oma ist, hält sie nicht davon ab, sich Myers entgegenzustellen, ganz im Gegenteil. Tatsächlich ist sie sogar ein bisschen froh, dass sie endlich selbst dafür sorgen kann, dass Michael ein für allemal aus ihrem Leben verschwindet. Herrlich! Nur ein kleiner Gefallen 300px|left Kinostart: 08.11.2018 Regie: Paul Feig Darsteller: Anna Kendrick, Blake Lively Der Erfolg des Mystery-Thrillers Gone Girl - Das perfekte Opfer wirkt nach. 2016 sollte Girl on the Train in dessen Fußstapfen treten, was nicht so ganz funktionierte. Jetzt bewirbt Hollywood eine weitere Literatur-Verfilmung mit dem Gone-Girl-Siegel. Auch in Nur ein kleiner Gefallen verschwindet plötzlich eine junge schöne Frau. Diesmal ist es Emily, eine glamouröse PR-Chefin, die der seit kurzem verwitweten Mamibloggerin Stephanie nach der Schule ihren Sohn anvertraut – und dann nie wieder abholt. Zusammen mit Emilys Mann Sean, versucht Stephanie herauszufinden, was passiert ist, während sie sich weiter zusammen um den Sohn kümmern und einander näherkommen. Blake Lively ist seit ihrer Durchbruchs-Rolle als Serena van der Woodsen in Gossip Girl bekanntlich nicht gerade ein Entertainment-Erfolgsgarant, ganz im Gegensatz zu Oscar-Gewinnerin Anna Kendrick. Dass Lively wohl für den Großteil des Films abwesend sein wird, ist daher vielleicht kein schlechtes Zeichen. Tatsächlich ist der Gone-Girl-Stempel hier wahrscheinlich mehr ein Werbetool als denn ein tatsächlicher Indikator für den Film, denn Nur ein kleiner Gefallen ist in einem deutlich leichteren Ton erzählt als das Fincher-Vorbild. Dass Regisseur Paul Feig Experte für Komödien mit weiblichem Cast ist, hat er mit Brautalarm und Ghostbusters schon bewiesen. Es bleibt also zu hoffen, dass er sich auf diese Stärke besonnen und einen Film gedreht hat, der für sich steht, anstatt sich eine unpassende Schablone überstülpen zu lassen. Phantastische Tierwesen: Grindelwalds Verbrechen 300px|left Kinostart: 15.11.2018 Regie: David Yates Darsteller: Eddie Redmayne, Katherine Waterston, Johnny Depp Nach dem tatsächlich großartigen Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind haben sich die zwei Jahre Pause doch sehr lang angefühlt. Umso besser, dass sie jetzt vorbei sind und wir endlich efahren, wie es mit Newt Scamander und dem gefährlichen Zauberer Grindelwald weitergeht. Der war ja im letzten Teil fast ausschließlich inkognito unterwegs, diesmal kriegt Johnny Depp dagegen richtig was zu tun. Grindelwald verfolgt weiter sehr aktiv seine Mission, die Welt der Magier „rein” zu halten und es scheint, als könne ihn nur einer wirklich aufhalten: Der gute alte Albus Dumbledore. Nur, dass der hier noch nicht alt ist, sondern quietschfidel und äußerst attraktiv. Ob die von Joane K. Rowling selbst unterfütterten Gerüchte um dessen Homosexualität diesmal näher beleuchtet werden, ist noch unklar, Gefühlschaos gibt es aber auch so genug. Denn Newts Bruder Theseus ist mit Leta Lestrange (ein Name, der bekanntlich böses ahnen lässt) verlobt, was Newt trotz Knisterei mit Tina Goldstein einen gehörigen Stich ins Herz versetzt. Das Drehbuch hat auch diesmal wieder Rowling selbst geschrieben, David Yates saß erneut auf dem Regiestuhl. Schon allein deshalb muss man sich über den zweiten Teil der Fantastische-Tierwesen-Saga wohl keine Sorgen machen. Der Grinch 300px|left Kinostart: 29.11.2018 Regie: Yarrow Cheney, Scott Mosier Sprecher: Benedict Cumberbatch Einer der besten Weihnachtsfilme überhaupt hat bekanntlich den größten Kritiker des beschaulichen Festes in der Hauptrolle: Der Grinch aus dem Jahr 2000 mit einem grandiosen Jim Carrey als grünem, übelgelaunten Sonderling, der aus seiner Berghöhle jedes Jahr hasserfüllt auf die fröhlichen Weihnachtsvorbereitungen in Whoville herabschaut und sich eines Tages entscheidet, all dem Spökes ein Ende zu setzen. Die neue animierte Version kommt ein wenig moderner daher, mit weniger Theatralik, weniger Reimen, weniger Jim-Carrey-typischer Körperkomik, mit der die kleinen Zuschauer von heute vielleicht nicht mehr so viel anfangen können. Aber der grundlegende Ton scheint der gleiche geblieben zu sein, der Geist der berühmten Literaturvorlage von Dr. Theodor Seuss wird in seinen Grundfesten nicht angetastet. Dass dessen Geschichten bei der Produktionsfirma gut aufgehoben sind, haben wir schon am Beispiel von Der Lorax gesehen. Die Macher haben definitiv ein Händchen für die Umsetzung zeitloser Stoffe mit zeitgenössischen Mitteln. Zur weiteren Vorfreude trägt die hochkarätige Sprecher-Riege bei, allen voran Benedict Cumberbatch als Grinch – ein Casting aus dem Bilderbuch. Das sollte selbst die Herzen der größten Weihnachtsmuffel in guter Grinch-Tradition um die dreifache Größe anwachsen lassen!